Esboço:Quinlan Vos
|genero=Masculino |altura = 1,91 metros |massa = |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Castalhos |pele = Bronzeada |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica *SithDark Disciple *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes |mestres = *Tholme *Darth Tyranus *Asajj Ventress |aprendizes = *Aayla Secura }} '''Quinlan Vos' foi um Humano/Kiffar macho e Mestre Jedi que viveu durante os últimos dias da República Galáctica. Tendo Kiffu como planeta natal, tornou-se um membro da Ordem Jedi, onde desenvolveu-se em um Jedi independente que conquistou a reputação de quebrar as regras. Era famoso por sua capacidade de perceber as memórias de outros seres ao tocar objetos com os quais eles tinham entrado em contato. Vos, um perseguidor nato em conseqüência de suas habilidades, frequentemente aceitava missões para lidar com o submundo do crime. Em uma dessas missões, ele conheceu Aayla Secura e tomou-a como sua Padawan. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Vos juntou-se ao Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para rastrear Ziro, um senhor do crime Hutt que escapou da prisão em Coruscant, a capital da República Galáctica. Vos deduziu que Ziro fora libertado pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane, o que levou Vos e Kenobi à trilha de Ziro e ao caçador de recompensas. Sua missão os levou à Nal Hutta, planeta natal do Hutt, e eventualmente a Teth, onde descobriram que Ziro tinha sido morto. Embora Bane, também em Teth, não tenha matado Ziro - o crime foi cometido pela ex-amante de Ziro, Sy Snootles - os dois Jedi tentaram prendê-lo devido ao seu registro criminal, mas não conseguiram. Mais tarde, na guerra, Vos foi parceiro de Asajj Ventress, uma ex-assassina do Lado Sombrio, para matar o Lorde Sith Conde Dookan, o brutal líder da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. A dupla não teve êxito em sua tentativa. Vos sucumbiu ao lado sombrio em uma tentativa de descobrir a identidade do mestre de Dookan, Darth Sidious. No entanto, ele foi trazido de volta ao lado luminoso por seu amor por Ventress. Durante os últimos dias da guerra, Vos comandou as forças do Grande Exército da República em Boz Pity. Biografia Início da vida e serviço Jedi thumb|left|Vos, sentado ao centro, durante sua missão em Mos Espa—enquanto Anakin Skywalker passa por ele. Quinlan Vos nasceu no planeta Kiffu nos anos anteriores à queda da República Galáctica. Ele se tornou um membro da Ordem Jedi, e aprendiz do Mestre Jedi Tholme. Embora ele não tenha nascido no Templo Jedi, ele considerou-o sua casa porque foi onde cresceu. Ele terminou e começou lutas em salas destinadas para isso e outras em algumas que não eram. Ele também turou sonecas na biblioteca do Templo. Vos subiu eventualmente à posição de Cavaleiro Jedi. Vos ganhou uma reputação de "rebelde" por não seguir sempre as regras da vida Jedi. Tornou-se famoso, entretanto, por sua capacidade de ver as memórias de outros seres simplesmente tocando um objeto com o qual tais seres tinham entrado em contato. Isso lhe permitiu desenvolver habilidades como um perseguidor perito, e como resultado, muitas vezes tomou missões que lidavam com o submundo do crime. Foi em uma destas missões que Vos conheceu Aayla Secura, uma Twi'lek que demonstrou sensibilidade aos poderes da Força. Durante a missão, Vos resgatou Secura de uma área perigosa em seu mundo natal de Ryloth. O Jedi não-ortodoxo tomou Secura como sua Padawan, e os dois desenvolveram um íntimo relacionamento. Secura mais tarde tornou-se uma Cavaleira Jedi. Treze anos antes da queda da República, —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. , in which the referenced event takes place, is set as Year 0. , in which the fall of the Galactic Republic is depicted, is set as Year 13. Using simple math, we can deduce that the referenced event takes place thirteen years before the fall of the Republic. Vos estava em uma missão em Mos Espa, um espaçoporto no mundo desértico de Tatooine. Coincidentemente, o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, também estavam em Tatooine; Os dois Jedi escolheram aterrizar sua nave, carregando a Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo, em Tatooine depois que ela sofreu danos enquanto escapava do bloqueio da Federação de Comércio em Naboo. Vos esteve presente para testemunhar uma das primeiras reuniões entre Jinn e Anakin Skywalker, um jovem escravo de Mos Espa que Jinn logo iria acreditar que era O Escolhido destinado a trazer equilíbrio à Força. As Guerras Clônicas A caça por Ziro Três anos antes da queda da República, —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. , in which the referenced event takes place, is set as Year 10. , in which the fall of the Galactic Republic is depicted, is set as Year 13. Using simple math, we can deduce that the referenced event takes place three years before the fall of the Republic. as Guerras Clônicas foram desencadeadas durante a Batalha de Geonosis. Durante a guerra da República contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, o senhor do crime Ziro, o Hutt foi preso pela República no Centro de Detenção Judiciário Central da República no planeta capital de Coruscant. O crime de Ziro foi conspirar com o Conde Dookan, um Lorde Sith e líder político da Aliança Separatista, num plano para seqüestrar a criança Rotta, filho do sobrinho de Ziro, Jabba, o Hutt; a conspiração foi planejada para envolver a Ordem Jedi no seqüestro e intenção de morte do Huttlet, a fim de convencer o Cartel Hutt a se juntar a causa Separatista.[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film]] O Cartel Hutt mais tarde, pagou para que o caçador de recompensas Cad Bane tirasse Ziro da prisão, para que o criminoso pudesse ser aprisionado pelos Hutts e não revelar informações prejudiciais que ele tivesse sobre o Grande Conselho Hutt para a República. thumb|250px|Em Coruscant, Vos e Kenobi discutem sua missão para encontrar Ziro. Para trazer Ziro de volta à prisão republicana, o Conselho Jedi designou Vos e Kenobi, para rastrear e capturar o criminoso Hutt. Antes de sua missão começar, Vos encontrou Kenobi e Comandante Cody, um soldado clone do Grande Exército da República, no Templo Jedi em Coruscant. Kenobi suspeitava que Jabba estivesse atrás da fuga porque queria vingança pelo seqüestro de seu filho, mas Vos tinha informações afirmando que o Conselho Hutt estava envolvido devido às informações comprometedoras de Ziro. Os dois Jedi deixaram Coruscant e se dirigiram para Nal Hutta, o mundo natal Hutt, onde Vos acreditara corretamente que Ziro fora levado. Referências Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Categoria:Kiffar Categoria:Machos Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Jedi redimidos